A tiny Bomb
by Heart of Summer
Summary: Faberry. Set in the future of one of the the glee club's reunions. Everyone's there, and Quinn has a little too much to drink. In the heat of the moment, she finally tell Rachel why she was so mean to her all those years. Some Brittana in there, of course


**A TINY BOMB**

**By Heart of Summer**

**A/N: My first Faberry. But, out of someone I do love to write from's perspective. ENJOY!**

**.**

* * *

.

Most of us are already sitting down again when Quinn arrives back at the table with our drinks.

Santana - who's right behind her - gives me a wine cooler while she's holding onto some kind of red coloured drink.

She takes a chug, before skooting in beside me on the sofa, her hip pressing against mine, forcing me to give her some room. When the glass leaves her glossy, red lips she licks them absentmindedly.

The dim lights of the pub still manages to reflect in them, and while my fingers creep onto the top of her thigh, I press a soft kiss on her neck. She swallows, giving me a "stop it" look. I just grin at her. She was actually the one who'd insisted that we all go out for drinks after the night at Mr. Schuesters house. It had been a great reunion.

Sure, Mrs. Pill- well, EMMA, had run around the living room, almost frantically handing out handy wipes and bottles of disinfectant after every slize of pizza we had, but no one had argued with the pregnant woman. Her stomach was huge now, bulging in her weird, frilly dress. Puck was extra nice, trying to get her to sit down and offered to get her things. I guess going out with pregnant Quinn had taught him a thing or two.

Mr. Schue had taken each chance he go to touch her tummy, and each time he did his wife would laugh, blush and pat his hand, before giving him a handy wipe too.

Not everyone was together with us.  
Lauren had for example moved to London a long time ago, in search of Robert Pattinson. Sugar was out touring with Kesha - they'd met and hit it off immeadiatly. Turns out Kesha is almost as bad at singing, but good with her weird clothes and sing-talk. She'd taken Sugar under her wing.  
Blaine was starring in the new musical of Dirty Dancing, as the main hunk of course. The show was so demanding he couldn't get out of it.

Puck and Finn had stayed behind to help Mr. Schuester clean up, so that Emma wouldn't have to do it, with the promise to meet up with us later.

Rachel kept looking at the time, obviously impatent about her boyfriend taking so long. She had, just like she'd planned all along, moved to New York with Kurt and gotten onto Broadway.

Finn had moved to Orange County with Puck, making their pool bussiness expand and explode, apparently. Rachel was still his fiancé and they were making the long distant thing work. Santana told me once that it would probably always work best, because who could stand Rachel more than a few hours at a time anyway?

The biggest suprise of the night had been Kurt... and Sam. They'd arrived hand in hand, sharing private jokes and looks, not making it official but acting like two old soulmates.

It turns out Sam had gotten a smaller role as a background dancer in the play Kurt and Rachel was starring in. They'd all gotten to know each other again and then one thing led to another, including Rachel to walk in on them making out in Kurts dressing room. Rachel had almost snorted her wine out her nose as she told us, and I'd made a comment or two, asking if Sam had been wearing his golden shorts.

Now Sam's arm lay affectionatly around Kurt's shoulders, like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Tina had arrived with Artie, dressed up like a bussinesswoman. She was studying to be a lawyer, and sang at pubs and small clubs to earn extra money to pay rent. She shared an appartment with Artie, who was trying to make it as a singer/song writer. He was doing pretty well, which meant Tina didn't have to do the singing for work as much as for fun.

Mercedes had starred in a movie with Beyoncé, and was super popular. Her boyfriend - Mike Chang of all people - had brought their old friend Matt, who had a twenty years or so older girlfriend named Bitsy with him. She was speaking in a thick southern accent, but had treated us all to beer, so she was welcomed as one of the gang.

Quinn, Santana and me had started a sort of Rock band... I was on the base, Quinn on the drums, a curly haired red head named Amy was our guitarist and Santana was the lead singer. I know how it sounds, but in two months time we were going to open for Adele, so I would say it was going better than fine. People were already comparing us to Scissor Sisters and Sahara Hot Nights.

In a way, I guess we were all getting by, one way or another.

"I'm just saying that a little bullying was good for you. You could take it," Quinn said loudly, nudging Rachel so hard she dropped her phone.

"Quinn, that's not fair. No one should ever have to endure being slushied for breakfast every day." She went back to staring at her phone and Quinn nudged her softer.

"Kidding, Berry. And stop waiting for him to show up, you're missing all of the fun."

"Fun? What fun?" She snapped. We all smiled, winking, no idea what fun Quinn was talking about.

"Well," Santana said, "for starters watching Tina try to drink beer." Tina made a face, which she ignored with a smile.

"And my cleavage," Quinn added, making Rachel's eyes creep down to her chest for the slightest moment.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Quinn asked softly.

"Quinn! I am not going to judge your private lady parts. I'm a girl!" I looked at Quinn, who just kept on smiling, drinking some more before brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"That never stopped anyone," she teased, winking at me and Santana.

"I wouldn't say no to wheel you around in my wheelchair," Artie agreed, as Tina glared at him.

"Well, let's compare lady parts then," Santana suggested. "That's fun."

"Let's go around the table, everyone saying who's got the best rack to offer. We're like a big incest family anyway, we've pretty much all had sex with each other at some point." Bitsy laughed loudly at that and Matt shrugged sheepishly.

I spoke up, smiling. "Okay, so Santana's breasts are the nicest. Their dark and yummy and they're adorable when her nipples harden." People laughed and Santana blushed trying to glare at me but failing terribly.

"Santana's a ten," Bitsy of all people chirped.

"I like my own boobs, I guess."

"Mercedes obviously, size matters."

"I'm not much for girls parts, obviously," Kurt smiled up lovingly at his boyfriend. "But Brittany, I remember that yours were very... symmetrical." The whole table burst out laughing, while I blow him a kiss.

"Considering that I've seen all girls breasts at this table except for Santana's and Rachel's..." Artie starts. We all stare at Quinn - and Mercedes.

"Boy, you've never seen these beauties!" Mercedes snapped.

"Remember that time at Tina's sleepover where I said I wouldn't look?" Mercedes pursed her lips and Tina hit her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I peeked! What, I am a dude!"

"How about you Quinn?" Rachel was baffled.

"Well, that one time when Puck and I thought we'd locked the bedroom..." Quinn looked innocently back at them, fluttering her eyelashes while both Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Tina let out a long "Ewwwwww!".

"Wait, who'd you chose?" It was Sam who asked.

"Well..." Tina glared at him again and he laughed. "My babe right here, of course. She's got the best rack and the hottest piercing's. Don't you agree, Mike?" Mike started to protest while Tina hit Artie on the shoulder and Mercedes growled, ignoring her boyfriend's protests.

Quinn, laughing the loudest at all of the drama (like she'd missed it a little too much) put an arm around Rachel, looking down into her pink dress. At least becoming a star had helped her using more fashionable clothes, but it had not exactly cured her from her unpleasant love for horrible, itchy-looking cardigans.

Today she had a purple one, with small, green frogs on it. It had red crowns as buttons. Thankfully now, she wasn't wearing it. Just a pink dress with lots of cleavage. Me and Kurt were planning on stealing it away and beg them to throw it in the bin out the back.

"Well, I vote for Rachel here," Quinn squeezed her. Rachel looked up at her with faraway eyes, blushing violantly. She looked very uncomfrotable in Quinn's embrace.

"Please don't."

"Wait... I didn't know you had a star tattoo there!" Quinn exclaimed, leaning into her chest to get a closer look. When Rachel yelped and all of us were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe, Quinn winked at her.

"How come I'm not wooing you yet?"

"Well, you were completely dreadful to me for years, Quinn, and I'm not going to simply turn the other cheek just because you're being irravocably charming as of today." She looked away, nose in the air. Q on the other hand just giggled quietly, eyes sparkling. She knew very well how irresistable she looked.

"Wait, you didn't know?" That catches the little Broadway star's interest.

"What?" she sneers, but her eyes are wondering.

"I was in love with you, obviously." There was a time I thought nothing could make Rachel shut up. I was so wrong.

Mercedes nods, like she obviously knew, and so does most of us. Sam looks a bit shocked though, as Kurt says animatedly:

"I told you so, Rachel! I told you so!"

"Come on, why else? I was awful to you."

"Well, because you didn't want me to steal Finn!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You did have a way of taking care of my leftovers, but no. That wasn't really the reason. I wanted you jealous."

"But you hated me!"

"Like I said, I didn't. I was just in denial of how hot I thought you were. I used to have to visit the bathroom after you'd preformed."

Rachel's eyebrows dissappear under her bangs, and Santana shoots up.

"Okay, cheer bitch, I think that's your limit!" She grabs Quinn's drink, knocks it back herself, then pulls Quinn away from Rachel before she can embaress herself even more.

Quinn laughs, spins around, hiccup and let San lead her off to the ladies room.

I look back at Rachel, who's staring after Quinn, cellphone forgotten. I feel it buzzing on the table, making my elbows tingle, but I don't say anything.

.

* * *

.

"Should I go check on Quinn? She's been in there for an hour now!" I shout into Santana's ear to make her hear me over the music.

She nods, then smiles and nods her head in the direction of the door. Puck and Finn just arrived.

"I'll go tell Rachel her prince has come to rescue her." We steal a quick peck before we part ways, me smiling like a duck. I can't believe that after all these years together as friends, and now being a couple for three years, she can still make me feel this way.

I roll my eyes at myself outside the door and walk in to find Quinn sitting on top of the sink, sleeping with her blushed cheek against the mirror.

Her, at the time being, red-tipped hair makes me smile. Oh, she looks so cute. I shrug and go into one of the stalls to take a piss while I'm in there.

I wriggle out of my panties, sit down and breathe out as I hear the satisfying sound of water meeting water. Just when I stand up and pull my underwear back on under my dress, I hear the door opening, and Rachel's supressed "Oh." I freeze on the spot, not sure if I should go out - or flush.

"Oh. You're sleeping. Good, I wouldn't want to be alone with you right now. You always did know how I was feeling."

I shake my head; Rachel talks to herself just like me! Cool. I put down the lid and is just about to flush when Quinn answers.

"You always were like an open book, Berry."

I sit down on the lid and put my face in my hands. I was going to have to stay put in order for these two to work out their undeniable chemistry. I owed Quinn, who's been so nervous of meeting Rachel and Puck tonight.

"Why on earth where you pretending to sleep and let me talk to myself?"

"I wasn't pretending. Your nasal tone woke me up." She says it with a hint of teasing in her voice, but my guess is that Rachel will be offended.

"Well, I do happen to be in a very good shape since Broadway. I'm going to leave you to your naptime then." She snorts, but I hear shuffling and Quinn's voice, sweeter this time.

"I'm up, Berry. And don't worry, Finn would never go in here." Silence. Then;

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you're hiding from Finn?" Rachel starts objecting, but Quinn firmly continues. "-or merely warning me about Puck arriving."

I hear Quinn's feet meet the ground as she must've jumped off the sink.

"Correct me if I'm wrong-"

"You're wrong."

"About what exactly?" Slow steps.

"About hiding from Finn. I just needed to check on my make up before meeting him. Broadway stars have standards, you know."

"Good God, stop mentioning that you're a star every two minutes," Quinn says annoyed. "So they are here?" I can hear her smiling. She's on to something. Quinn's always been like a shark. If she smells blood in the water she won't stop sniffing around until she finds the dying baby seal.

I watch her high heels of black leather boots just in front of my door. I pull mine up quietly to rest my chin on top of my knees.

"Do you remember what you told me at prom? About appreciating the drama of being slapped?" Rachel pulled in a sharp breath.

"Are you going to slap me again?"

"No, rather the opposite."

"Quinn, you have no reason to slap me! I haven't done anything wrong! There's no reason for you to be ang- Wait, what do you mean opposite?"

"Oh, I promise you'll appreciate the drama of it."

"Tell me what you're planning at once, Quinn Fabray, or I'll-"

"If you don't want me to, just say no."

"But I don't know what it is!"

"Oh, you'll know in a second." Q's voice has got that evil edge. I smile to myself. Of course I know what she's doing. Sometimes Rachel can be so slow. But she's never had much of the natural sexual senses - or a woman's intuition. She always did need guidance from Quinn or Kurt. So, no suprise there.

I hear her give up a suprised noise, muffled by (probably) someone's (most likely Quinn's) lips. Then it turned into a satisfied sigh, and I soon I heard (with most certainty) kissing. Breathing fastening, hands moving over over clothes, feet and legs shuffling, moving, rubbing... Oh, you know how it is. I rolled my eyes.

A soft bump and a small moan told me that someone had pressed someone up against a wall. I fished my phone out of my brah and checked the time. How long would a friend put up with this?

I put my phone pack into the pocket, just in time to hear a door opening and then a soft, hoarse voice (caused by smoking too many "party cigaretts") swear loudly in spannish.

"- maldita sea, ¿estás loco! Going at it in a public restroom! Oh, btw, nice Berry. Didn't know you had it in you." I put my feet down, my heart leaping at the sound of my girlfriend's voice.

"Anyway, cover that up. I don't want to see it. Now... have you two any idea where my girlfriend is?" I flush, and poke my head around the door, waving at them.

"Umm, hi..." Santana went up to me, pulled me close and gave me a big kiss on the lips. I smiled, feeling a bit light headed.

"I'm sorry, guys... I didn't want to disturb you..." Quinn looked like she was going to burst out laughing, but Rachel's face was white as a sheet - except for her burning red cheeks. They were like two polkadots.

"I was worried about you, Britt," Santana scolded me, and I sneaked my arm around her waiste, looking down at her shyly.

"Sorry, love." Of course, she immeadiatly melted, kissing me again.

Then she took my hand, pulling me with her out the door. Right before we left, she looked back at them. Quinn's hair was a mess, Rachel's dress was pulled up (she had a pair of purple panties with a lion in the front - her underwear was just as bad as her taste in cardigans, apparently) and they were so tightly pressed together it would've been hard to tell them apart if it weren't for their dresses.

I smiled knowingly as Santana squeezed my hand tighter, and spat over her shoulder:

"Oh, and it's been way too long. Please, please, just get a room and get it over with before your sexual tension creates a tiny bomb that blows up this whole place!"

Then she pulled me, giggling, out of there.


End file.
